


The things I will do to you, Little One

by Littlemistake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Ring, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Watching, Professor Ren always has his office door open for Rey, Professor Ren has an enormous.. Thesis., Public Masturbation, Restraints, Rey is Professor Ren’s favourite student, Rey is a fast learner, Rey is pleased to get an extension from Professor Ren, Rey likes to take… dissertation, Rough Sex, These two are totally NSFW, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, school girl cos play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/pseuds/Littlemistake
Summary: Prompt: Having a panic attack at an assignment due tomorrow Student Rey turns up at her stuffy English professor’s office hoping to get some help. Instead she finds professor solo in a compromising position watching porn on his computer (Note: I changed this to his phone)





	1. Lesson One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikelet184](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikelet184/gifts).



> Taken from a prompt by [Pikelet184](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikelet184). I hope you like it!
> 
> Oh look - I upped the chapters to 4...
> 
> Thank you always to my most wonderful beta [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife). You are my rock and my champion.
> 
> And a great big thank you for all the story help from DarkKnightDarkSide I was soooo stuck and we workshopped it and now I am really happy with it.
> 
> Thank you to [Ferasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferasha/pseuds/Ferasha) who helped me with all the language translations with Chapter 2. I do so love using your amazing talent for words in my filthy little fic.

He was wearing a well-tailored black suit, with a red tie and a matching pocket square. Professor Ren always looked immaculate. Rey admired that about him. He was different from the scruffy college boys she hung out with.

Her Ethics class was always her favourite, although she was probably the only student who thought so. Professor Ren had a reputation for being a stuffy, prickly, stick-up-his-ass bastard of an educator, which did not endear him to the local student population. The general consensus amongst staff and students alike, was that while Professor Ren was hot, it was a definite look-but-don’t-touch scenario.

Rey smoothed down her pleated skirt and modest blouse. With her hair in a ponytail, she looked far younger than her 19 years, but she saw no point in dressing to impress men. They were hardly worth the trouble. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but the guys her age didn’t really hold her interest. They were generally immature and silly - save for her friends Finn and Poe, who were far more interested in getting into each other’s pants rather than hers.

But there was something about the way Professor Ren looked at her during his class that made her feel like she was sitting in the lecture hall in just her bra and panties.  Or even less. She sometimes thought his eyes lingered a little bit more on her than on the other students. That he perhaps paid a little more attention to her comments. But then again, she didn’t know much about the ways of men, inexperienced as she was.

_ Wishful thinking _ .

The topic of the day was “Power dynamics - Is equality essential for a successful relationship?”

There was a heated debate taking place in the lecture theatre. Rose, Finn and Poe were arguing that only one hundred percent equality was acceptable in a relationship, while Hux, Phasma and Mitaka were arguing that not only was equality unnecessary, but hierarchy and order was the only logical outcome.

Professor Ren stood back with his arms folded across his chest as he watched the melee unfold. He seemed to enjoy causing unrest between his students. Like lighting a stick of dynamite, then casually sauntering over to a safe spot to watch the action.

“Blue stockinged women’s libber!” Hux spat. “Bet you castrated your first boyfriend so you could wear his dick around your neck like a trophy.”

“Neanderthal man called and wants his attitude back,” Rose returned with a volley.

The two sides had been sparring for around half an hour, and Rey was itching to contribute. But it was impossible to get a word in with the name calling and personal attacks. Finally, having worked up the courage, she slowly raised her hand to speak. She was loath to talk out of turn.

“Miss Niima, you have something to say?” Professor Ren’s voice immediately cut through the raised voices. He had a way of commanding attention, and she was grateful for it.

“Well,” she said shyly, shifting in her seat under his scrutiny. She could feel his eyes bore into her, leaving her feeling oddly hot and flustered. “Sometimes things can appear unequal, but if a couple agrees that one person can have power over the other, and they prefer it that way, then maybe that’s a kind of equality? Like, a choice the couple has made together.”

You could have heard a pin drop in the lecture theatre. She noticed that Professor Ren was staring particularly hard at her now. She hoped she hadn’t said something stupid or wrong.

Phasma snorted, “Oh look, Little Miss Prim has a kink.”

Professor Ren snarled. “You would do well to keep your remarks respectful in my class.”

It was Rey’s turn to stare. Professor Ren had never pulled a student up for their behaviour towards another one, only for disrespect towards him. Phasma was also suitably lost for words.

“That will be all for today. Don’t forget your semester’s essay, “Once a Monster, always a Monster. What does it take for redemption?” is due two days from now. No extensions, no excuses.”

Rey was pleased when she recalled that her assignment was almost completed. She always tried her best for Professor Ren’s class.

“Dismissed,” he clipped, but then surprised her with his next instruction. “Miss Niima, could you please stay back?”

Finn looked at her in sympathy. Rey was nervous, yet excited at being called out for his exclusive attention. She hoped she wasn’t in trouble. She gathered her things and made her way down to the lecture podium. She held her books against her chest, as a form of protection. Thankfully, no other students were waiting to speak to him. Students didn’t really seek out Professor Ren as a general rule.

“Miss Niima, would you care to explain yourself?” His intense stare had her feeling as if she was under a spotlight. A spotlight with a very hot bulb - almost like a heat lamp.

“Explain myself?” She stammered.

“What did you mean by your statement, about one member of a couple having power over the other. Do you think that that is acceptable? Allowable?  _ Preferable? _ ”

His questions confused her, she desperately wanted to give him the answer he was looking for, but it was unclear to her what that answer was.

“Professor Ren… I don’t know. I guess an arrangement like that could work. If that’s what they both wanted?”

“I see,” he said thoughtfully.

She didn’t know what it was that he saw, but under his unwavering attention, she certainly felt… seen. To her surprise, Professor Ren took a step forward, and leant down to position his mouth close to her cheek. She was overwhelmed by his closeness, and keenly aware of his masculinity and strength in contrast to her femininity and softness. 

He whispered in her ear, “Miss Niima, I’m looking forward to marking your assignment the most. Being that you are my favourite student.”

She gripped her books closer to her chest; the suggestion that she was his favourite making her toes curl up with pleasure. She didn’t know that Professor Ren had favourites - she didn’t think that he liked students at all. But he seemed to like her.

She was keenly aware of his close proximity as his breath caressed her ear. He wasn’t touching her, but she still felt as if every cell in her body was charged with an electrical current, and that if he came any closer it would be like flicking a switch inside her. The feeling was powerful, heady - and completely alien to her.

Rey shyly met his eyes, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks and her core, as she recognised it was dark desire pooling there. Her heart pounded even louder in her ears, and she was spellbound under his gaze. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Up until this moment her life had existed in a washed out beige, but suddenly everything was a riot of red and black, laced with deep chocolate brown like the colour of his eyes. 

“Miss Niima…” whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the entry of students for his next class. The spell was broken as he straightened himself and stepped away.

He cleared his throat and straightened his tie, not that it needed to be.

“Miss Niima, you are dismissed.” 

________

Rey rushed to the ladies bathroom, and into the nearest cubicle. Thankfully, as the next class was in session, the bathroom was blissfully empty.

What was it that had just happened between her and Professor Ren? He hadn’t explicitly said or done anything overtly inappropriate or sexual, but she felt like they had just had some kind of intimate exchange, and she had no idea what to make of it. But she did know what to make of the aching need that throbbed between her legs. There was no way she could function as she was, consumed with desire.

Could she relieve herself… here?

She considered her options. She was disgusted at herself for even entertaining the idea of what she was going to do, but she could see no other course of action that would allow her ease and freedom to continue her day.

She lowered the toilet seat lid so that she could rest her books on it - she needed her hands free. One for across her mouth to muffle her moans, the other to slide into her panties to play with her clit. She quickly lifted up her skirt and rubbed her hand over her pussy. Even through her panties, she could feel how wet and swollen she was. She whimpered softly, and quickly slipped her hand under the waistband.

Rey heard the door to the bathroom slam open, and recognised Phasma’s voice immediately although she was not sure who the second set of footsteps belonged to.

“Geez Baz, what the fuck crawled up Professor Ren’s ass today? Did you see the way he spoke to me? Prick.” Phasma was pissed. Rey realised that Bazine must be Phasma’s companion. Those two were joined at the hip and, if the rumors were to be believed, at the pussy.

‘Oh baby, you’re just pissed because he wouldn’t fuck you for extra credit,” Bazine sniggered. “From the looks of it today, you aren’t his type.”

“I know, right! Apparently the only pants that Professor Ren wants to get into are snowy, white, prissy pants.” Phasma snorted. “I’m surprised he didn’t try to fuck her right there in the lecture hall.”

“Miss Niima, could you please stay back… so I can fuck your stupid virgin ass.” Bazine spoke in a low clipped voice, clearly mimicking Professor Ren from their class earlier.

They both left the bathroom giggling at their own hiliarity. Rey was still frozen in the bathroom, one hand down her panties, the other across her mouth to stifle her sounds. While the conversation she had overheard stung - they were always so  _ mean, _ those two - there was another part of the conversation she was more focused on. The idea that Professor Ren wanted to…  _ fuck her _ . She blushed internally for cursing even in her head, and the idea that he would do it to her in the lecture hall.

As she explored her swollen pussy she realised just how wet she was - practically dripping. She moaned as the pads of her fingers found her clit. It was so engorged; it had never been that way before. 

Rey started to make small circles with her hand, the exquisite sensation had her gasping for breath. She imagined Professor Ren stripping her bare in the lecture hall, caressing and sucking on her nipples, squeezing her ass, putting his hands between her thighs and rubbing her.

A bolt of pleasure shot through her, causing her to spasm and jerk her head back. She sensed pain in the back of her skull from the contact with the wall, but it was only a fleeting concern. She was chasing down what promised to be one of the most intense orgasms of her life, and nothing was going to get in her way.

She thought about Professor Ren, and in her mind he remained fully dressed, while she lay under him completely naked as he fucked into her. She could feel the scratch of the carpet under her back, adding a delicious friction to each thrust. 

She imagined that he was big, filling her up, every inch of her. He would stretch her, and own her, and  _ dominate _ her. He would take what he wanted from her, and she would love it. He would know that she would do anything for him, anything to make him happy.

Her hips began to cant and rock as she sped up her fingers. The idea of Professor Ren taking her was the sexiest thing she had ever thought of. While she had always known that Professor Ren did things to her, made her feel things in her belly and in her core that no other man had, she had never given herself permission to explore what it might be like to be fucked by him.

She let loose with one last groan as her orgasm took hold, and her knees gave out from under her, causing her to crash to the bathroom floor. Her legs kicked out to brace against the opposite cubicle wall. Her clit pulsed underneath her hand as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. Not even the hand over her mouth could contain the almighty scream she emitted as the peak of her climax took over. She had never experienced anything like it, a complete possession of pleasure and loss of control.

She lay panting for several moments, unable to do anything but lie in a stupor. As she slowly drifted back down to reality, she realised that she was lying on the floor in the cubicle of the ladies bathroom, her panties a sodden mess and her breath ragged and chest heaving.

With a soft moan, she stood up and straightened her clothing, careful not to brush the hand she had used to pleasure herself against her clothes - as it was covered in her juices.

Washing her hands at the sink, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair and clothing still belied a youthful innocence, but her face was flushed and her lips swollen. She looked as if Professor Ren had been the one with his hand between her legs, pleasuring her, making her come. She was the same, yet somehow different.

While she was somewhat embarrassed by what she had done, the relief and contentment she felt just could not be denied. She had a need, and that need had been met.

That was all that mattered.

_____

Rey sprinted through the university campus in a blind panic, her hair flying behind her as she clutched her books to her chest. In less than ten minutes, Professor Ren would end his late hour consulting session and leave for the night.

In less than thirteen hours, Professor Ren was expecting her Ethics assignment to be lodged on the university intranet. The assignment she had worked so hard on, the one that Professor Ren said he’d looked forward to marking the most. But while working in the campus library, her USB suddenly crashed, meaning she had lost all her work. The work she had done to please him. To keep her position as his favourite student.

Rey had no idea if she was going to make the assignment deadline, but she was doing everything in her power to make sure she made it to his office before his consulting hours ended.

She skidded as she rounded the corner, crossing the lobby to the lift that would take her up to the tenth floor, to Professor Ren’s office. Running to the lift, she repeatedly smacked the up button, as if abusing it would make the lift come faster, muttering in panic and frustration. Which, of course, didn’t make it come down to the ground floor of the building any quicker.

Finally, after what seemed like a million years, the doors opened, and she quickly tumbled inside. Her chest heaving with exertion as she pounded the ten button, she desperately tried to catch her breath as the lift made its ascent.

_ 1….2….3…..4…..5….6….7…..8…..9…… ding! _

Rey turned a hard left, bolting down the deserted corridor as fast as her legs would take her, stumbling outside Professor Ren’s office door. Blessedly, there were no other students waiting in line, but she was sure she could hear voices coming from inside his office.

Normally, Rey was the epitome of polite meekness, but in a momentary lapse of reason, Rey used her trajectory to loudly pull down the handle. She flung open the door to alert him to her presence, her intention being to wait outside his door until he was ready. 

Only thing was, Professor Ren didn’t have another student there with him.

Professor Ren was not sitting at his desk, but on the edge of it.

Professor Ren was holding his phone up to his face as he looked intently at the screen.

She gasped as her eyes wandered down to his lap, where they rested on his engorged cock that was fisted in his hand. As with everything else about the man, his dick was enormous, angry and  _ hard _ .  

Her books crashed to the floor as her hands flew to her face in shock - and awe. Rey spun on her heel and ran back out into the corridor, collapsing against the wall opposite his office. Her forehead pressed to a notice board with flyers for book fairs, study tours and internships. Her eyes were wide from the scene she had just witnessed, and her heart was pounding.

But there was something else. Rey felt the tell-tale lick of desire pool in her panties, and a fire stoked deep within her belly. Her response was bewildering, and she told herself she wasn’t like that, that she didn’t like that kind of thing. She was a nice girl, and nice girls didn’t feel this way about their Ethics professors when they accidentally walked in on them pleasuring themselves… did they?

Then she remembered the day before, in the stall of the ladies bathroom. How good it felt to think about pleasing him, and for him to please her in the process. Professor Ren was also in a state of shock, frozen in time and space, the content of his phone the only sound that echoed down the empty corridor.

_ “Fuck me Daddy!” _

_ “Your cock feels so good inside me, Daddy.” _

_ “Tell me I’m a good girl, Daddy.” _

Rey’s mind was a tumble of confusion. Professor Ren had fine taste in silk ties, expensive watches and sharp suits. He had a glare that could slice through a packed lecture theatre, and make a good deal of undergarments moist at the same time. He was notorious for being a complete hardass-bastard when it came to marking, and it didn’t matter who died; no student got special consideration in his class.

Professor Ren could part a crowded corridor in the inbetween-class throng, just like Moses did with the sea.

Professor Ren also, it seemed, had a daddy kink.

He finally switched off his video; only the sound of Rey’s heaving breath from the exertion of running, and from what she had just witnessed, punctured the silence. She could hear the rustle of fabric and the sound of a zipper being pulled.

“Turn around, and come back into my office,” he instructed softly.

Not knowing what else to do, she did as she was told.

“Close the door behind you.”

She complied.

Rey’s heart began to hum in her chest in earnest now as her eyes drank him in, following a path down from his glorious hair, his face flushed with arousal and exertion, his full lips red and swollen. They moved down further to his broad chest, his tie loosened and the first two buttons on his shirt popped loose, signalling he had finished for the day - in an academic sense anyway. She also noted he had tucked himself away, even though when she dared to take a look, she could still see the outline of his hardness under the material of his pants.

She blushed and quickly gazed at the floor.

“Why are you here, Miss Niima?” He asked coolly.

“My… my assignment, Professor Ren,” she replied nervously. 

“What about your assignment, Miss Niima?”

“My USB stick got corrupted, Professor Ren. I lost all my work,” she said, her last sentence coming out in a whisper as she looked down at her hands, shaking from the shame.

His mouth pulled into a grimace, indicating his displeasure at her carelessness, and perhaps something else. He turned and strode back to his desk, and sat down in his chair with his arms folded.

“Miss Niima, I’m so very disappointed in you. I was looking forward to correcting your work, and you have left me  _ wanting _ .”  The last word hung on his tongue.

“I’m sorry, Professor Ren,” she said softly. She was ashamed to feel the tears welling in her eyes, and was devastated that he was so displeased with her.

“Well,  _ Little One _ , you better come over here quickly to make amends.” His voice came in a low growl, causing her heart to stop beating in her chest.

“Wh..wh..what?” Her eyes quickly snapped to his. What did he just say; that he wanted her to make amends? And what had he just called her?

He patted the desk in front of him. He wanted her to sit in front of him? Why?

“To make amends to me for your sloppy work, and for disappointing me. Come here now, before I decide I must punish you instead.” 

She decided that the amends sounded preferable to the punishment, not that she really understood what either of them meant.  She quickly moved around to the other side of his desk, pausing for a moment when she realised that he was not going to make room for her. She squeezed past his legs to perch herself on the edge of the desk.

He placed a hand on either side of her, just shy of touching her.

“Little One, I would like to propose a solution to our little problem. Would you like to hear it?”

She nodded. There he was with the name again -  _ Little One _ \- she didn’t understand why he was calling her that, but to her surprise she liked it very, very much. She squirmed on the desk in frustration; the need for release was building fast. It was like a powerful drug to her veins, and Professor Ren was providing the hit.

“Before I start, if you don’t want to do what I suggest, that is completely fine. You have already been somewhat of a good girl, obeying me so far, so for that I am granting you a two week extension on your assignment. Does that make you happy?”

She nodded again, feeling relief flood through her.  It wasn’t clear to her if it was for the extension on her assignment, which was unheard of from Professor Ren, or because she had been a good girl for obeying him. In any case, she pressed her legs together hard, anything for some kind of pressure to the burning desire that throbbed between her legs.

“I can tell that you are very frustrated, and I am very frustrated, too. I propose that we work out our… frustrations... together. I want to make you feel good.”

There was no mistaking what he was asking of her. She knew it, and she wanted it. In her mind she had always imagined that losing her virginity would be some soft, candlelit event with rose petals and sweet nothings. She hadn’t imagined much of the act itself, but she assumed that she would enjoy it, although it would be nothing earth shattering. Rey was under no misapprehension that things were going to be like that with Professor Ren.

She had not been prepared for the overwhelming need for him to take her, to fuck her and make her scream. She found that she didn’t care so much for the candles, rose petals and sweet nothings. She much preferred this. But she still needed him to know of her situation, so he wouldn’t be too rough with her. She had seen the size of his cock, and she wanted it inside her very badly.  But, she wasn’t so uneducated in the pleasures of the flesh that she wasn’t aware that it might hurt.

“Professor Ren, I’ve never…”

“You have never what?”

“I’ve never… done anything like this before,” she cringed at having to admit her inexperience. She was afraid he would turn her away, thinking she was boring or dull.

He cocked one of his delicious eyebrows.

“Anything? What do you mean by anything? Be clear with me, so I understand,” he replied gently.

She looked at the floor.

“I have never been with a man before, Professor Ren,” she said quietly. She waited for him to mock her and cast her aside for being so naive and unknowing. Instead, her revelation seemed to please him, as he let loose with a low chuckle.

“Oh, the things I’m going to do you, Little One.”

She gasped at the lewdness of his words and his tone, her pussy clenching hard around nothing at the same time.

“I promise to be gentle... but not too gentle. I want to see if you can be the good girl I think you are. Of course, I will also use a condom, I want to make sure you are safe. What do you think about that?” He asked.

She thought through his suggestion. Things had certainly taken a turn that she hadn’t expected.

“If I say stop, you will?” she asked.

“In an instant,” he said firmly. “Your pleasure and comfort come first above everything else. We can even have a safe word if you like. Your choice.” 

She pondered and then smiled softly. 

“Tenure.”

He chuckled. 

“That is an excellent safe word, my pet. Now, I should like to taste you, then after you come by my tongue I want to flip you around and fuck you. Would you like me to do that?”

Another wave of desire washed over her, the things he wanted to do to her made her feel weak with desire. 

“Yes,” she nodded eagerly. She was utterly, one hundred percent wanting and needing what he had planned for her. He smiled, pleased at her response. She felt that warm glow of contentment deep inside at making him happy.  He leaned in towards her, still not quite touching her, but it felt incredibly intimate all the same. He spoke in low, hushed tones, one that you might use to soothe a frightened bird.

“I bet a pretty little one like you has a pretty little cunt to match. May I take a peek?”

She nodded, unable to speak. Her cunt pulsed with excitement; she had never been so aware of its presence before. Feeling tense and swollen, she was throbbing just from his proximity, his words, and the anticipation of what he was going to do to her.

“Stand up and take your panties off, then turn around and place your hands flat in front of you,” he instructed.

Rey slid down off the desk as she was told, lifting up her dress to pull down her white cotton panties. His wolfish grin at the sight of them indicated that he was pleased with her choice of underwear.  She turned around, and bent over to place her hands against the top of the desk as instructed.

“Lift up your skirt, Daddy wants to look.”

After a moment's hesitation, she complied. She heard his sharp intake of breath as he drank in the sight of her. No man had seen her naked like this before, and she was nervous that he would see something he didn’t like.

“Your ass is just delightful. Has anyone ever told you that?”

She shook her head, and felt a warm glow at his praise. He liked her body, and he desired her.

“I wonder what you smell like. May I?”

“Yes, Professor Ren,” she said breathlessly. The need for more was coursing through her, and she squirmed from how strong it was. She was scared that the moment he touched her, she would explode.

He felt him suddenly stand and back away from her. Confused, she turned to look at him, and her heart sank as she saw the sour look of disapproval evident on his face. She would do anything to gain back his favour.

“ _ Professor Ren? _ I thought you were my brightest student. You will need to do better than that.” He glowered. She was completely bewildered by his unspoken requirement. What did he want her to do? She didn’t understand.

Then, it came to her.

“Yes…  _ Daddy _ ,” she breathed.

His demeanour immediately softened.

“Good girl,” he growled. “For that you are going to get an extra reward for being so clever.” 

She felt his hands on her ass, as he spread her cheeks again to expose her throbbing, wet cunt. She gasped as she felt his hand stroke her folds, his finger slipping inside her and crooking slightly. The pressure was intense and immediate, the sting of her core being stretched like it had never been before overwhelming her.

She collapsed on the desk, moaning and writhing with relief as he finally had his hands on her, exactly where she wanted them to be. She had never had anything or anyone inside her up until this point, not even her own fingers. She had always been too shy and fearful. But at this moment, and with how good it felt, she wondered what on earth she had been avoiding.

He groaned as his thick finger started pumping in and out of her. “Fuck, Little One, you are so tight and wet for me. Do you know how often I have thought about doing this to you on my desk?”

She could only groan in response.

She whimpered as he removed his hands from her dripping wet cunt, the ache inside still consuming her. He waved the finger in front of her face; she didn’t need to be told what to do. She grabbed his fingers and sucked them clean, the taste of her arousal a reminder of how ready she was to be fucked by him.

“Do you like how you taste? Do you like the taste of what I’ve done to you?”

She turned and looked up at him through her lashes. 

“Mmmmm yes, Daddy,” she moaned.

Professor Ren suddenly jerked, and thrust his pelvis against her dripping pussy. Her eyes went wide for the briefest of moments, as she felt his hardness against her. He removed his fingers from her mouth, moving her head to face the wall so she couldn't see him again. She felt as though she had perhaps displeased him.

Rey heard a thump as his hands gripped the edge of the desk, and sensed he had knelt down behind her. She turned again to see his face hovering just behind her, drinking in her scent. But he didn’t touch her as she wanted him to.

“Did I say you could turn around and look at me?” he said softly.

“No, Daddy,” her head snapped toward the wall again. “I’m sorry I disobeyed you.”

He drew in a sharp intake of breath. 

“I want you to be a good girl for me. Will you be a good girl and do what you are told? Because bad girls don’t get rewards. Now, I know that you are young, and inexperienced, Little One. But, if you keep disobeying me, my patience will wear very thin, very quickly. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” her eyes remained fixed on the wall in front of her. “I understand. I’ll be good for you, I promise.”

He sighed.

“That pleases me; I want you to continue to please me. Did you know that you smell delicious, Little One, like you are ready for me to play with you? I wonder if you taste delicious too. I bet you do. Good girls like you  _ always _ taste delicious. I want you to beg me for it. I want you to beg for me to taste you.”

“Dad..Daddy. Please, I want you to taste me,” she moaned, the anticipation driving her completely insane. She was getting desperate, and if he didn’t touch her again soon, she was frightened she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. She didn’t think he would like that, and she very much wanted to please him.

“You may now turn around,” he grunted. “I want to watch your face as I ruin you.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she said, quickly flipping herself over, aligning her pussy with his face.

_ Finally, _ she thought,  _ I’ve pleased him, I’ve been good _ .

“Beg again, I don’t think you want it enough. Maybe I should just put you back together and send you on your way?” He looked at her hungrily, like she was a delectable morsel served up for his enjoyment. 

“Please Daddy, I need your mouth on me. _ Please _ .” The agony of denial coursed through her like a raging fire. She could hear the wail in her voice, and she prayed it was enough to appease him, and prove how much she wanted it.

“Kiss me to show me how much you want it,” he growled.

She sat up, lifting him by his collar to meet her lips. She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him close enough to grind her pussy against him. His mouth immediately covered hers, his tongue tasting and probing her mouth. It wasn’t like the kisses she had experienced with boys her own age. It was a hungry kiss, loaded with intent. She met him with equal fervor, unafraid to match him in intention. She wanted him to know how much she wanted him. His hands were all over her - at her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, on her ass, stroking her waist.

Everywhere except her pussy.

“ _ Please Daddy, eat me out, I need it so bad it hurts, _ ” she whispered into his mouth. She didn’t know where this wantoness was coming from, but she was powerless to do anything else but submit to it. There was just an empty ache inside her that she needed taken care of.

His hands tightened their grip on her ass. 

“Yes, Little One,” he hissed. “I think you want it enough.”

With that, Professor Ren finally gave Rey what she so desperately needed. 

He pushed her back down onto the desk again, sliding down her body and spreading her legs as he did. His mouth completely covered her pussy, and it was much too intense all at once. Rey shrieked and jerked from the oversensation, the overwhelming feel of his hot mouth on her pulsing cunt.

“You need to take this like a good girl,” he said against her folds. “Lie still.”

He placed one strong arm over her hips to pin her down as he sucked her clit into his mouth. His fingers returned to her entrance, starting with one, probing and exploring her, pumping into her with smooth strokes that felt so good against her aching need. After making her wait for so long, Professor Ren was wasting no time in ruining her. She felt like she was speeding on a runaway train with no chance but to break free. 

Professor Ren added a second finger, gliding in easily. She felt him crook his finger up, causing her to slam her hands against the desk in ecstasy. As she began to whimper and shake, she felt her climax begin to build. She looked down to see him drinking her reactions in with his eyes, just as much as he was drinking in her pussy with his mouth. She began to grind her clit against his face, her broken moans and stutterings encouraging him to build up the pace and pressure. H is fingers were no longer thrusting in and out of her, instead applying constant pressure to the sweet spot deep inside her, stroking and rubbing until she thought she might explode.

“Daddy…. Daddy… I’m going to…” she panted. 

“I know, I can feel how close you are,” he spoke, his mouth muffled by the laving of his tongue against her swollen nub.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, curling up around him as her climax took hold. The pressure of his touch inside her was unrelenting, pressing up against her sweet spot. At the same time, his mouth sucking her clit into his mouth while his tongue licked her finally had her coming undone above him as she screamed with pleasure. He did not let up for a second, drawing every last pulse and shudder from her, only ceasing his attentions once he knew she was coming down and would be sensitive.

As Professor Ren stood up, she took in his appearance through heavily lidded eyes. He looked about as fucked as she was, his tie was hanging loose, and his hair was a haphazard tumble from where she had raked her fingers through it. She had never seen him anything but immaculate and composed. To know that she had done this to him, that he had allowed her to do this to him felt like the heavens had blessed her beyond measure.

She was unable to move as tiny aftershocks continued to pulse through her. She was completely pliable and at his mercy. From the pleasure he had just given her, she trusted that what he would do to her next was something she would very much enjoy.

Rey’s eyes were now completely shut as she basked in her afterglow. She heard the opening and closing of a drawer, the rustle of the condom wrapper being opened and his zipper being drawn down. She smiled indulgently, knowing he intended to claim her - and claim her virginity. 

“You have been so good for me, Little One. You don’t have to beg anymore,” he spoke softly. The sound of his praise and his voice soothed her further, and she basked in it.

He gently rolled her over onto her stomach, and her legs flopped down behind her. She was still as boneless as a rag doll. She felt him press up hard against her inner thigh as he bent down and whispered in her ear.

“Do you still want this, do you still want me to take you?”

“Yes, Daddy, please fuck me,” she moaned softly.

He spread her legs apart and lined himself up against her entrance. She had never been this close to a man before, and her eyes grew wide as he pushed inside her. The sting was greater than his fingers this time, but then again, so was the pleasure. Her walls clenched around him, gripping him tightly and making it difficult for him to push in.  He reached under her to stroke her clit, and after a few moments she began to squirm and moan.

“You feel so amazing wrapped around me”, he said with a moan. “You are so tight and sweet, and good for me. Let me inside you.”

She felt herself open up to him, his length stretching her. She felt so full. She panted, willing herself to relax. His fingers at her clit began to work their magic and the sting gave way, leaving only a delicious intensity. He started to move slowly, gently, and her moaned. She wanted more.

“Please Daddy, I can take it.”

His hand trailed down her cheek across her throat, finally resting on her breast. He gave it a rough squeeze. His thrusting picked up in pace - becoming harder and faster, which made her whimper and sob. She was trapped beneath him, her moans getting louder as he really began to ride her. 

She heard him chuckle behind her.

“I figured you for a screamer the moment I saw you, with your cute little skirts and your prim little blouses. Do you know what you do to me in class? Do you have any idea of just how distracting you are, biting your lip, raising your hand so earnestly to get my attention and my approval?”

He grunted as he pounded into her.

“Now I’ve got you exactly where I want you, and I’m going to fuck you until you scream and come all over my cock. Do you want that?”

“Please, Daddy, I want it,” her moans becoming louder and louder, her body shaking with each thrust. She felt something building within her, a rising pressure that she was powerless to resist. Her groans were fast becoming hitched squeals as he continued his unrelenting pace, and he put his hand over her mouth to muffle her sounds, forcing her head backward. He was strong, so she was imprisoned in his grip, unable to move or do anything but moan hotly against his palm. H is other hand continued its focus on her clit, and she wanted to arch her back and writhe, but he had her pinned underneath him so she couldn’t move. She liked it this way; she didn’t have to think, she just had to take it the way he wanted to give it to her.

“I can feel you pulsing around me, Little One; you are such a good girl. You are so close, I want you to come for me.”

“Daddy, I, I don’t..” Rey was confused. Usually one orgasm was all she was able to achieve in a session, but the thrust of his huge cock, and his fingers at her clit had something new building inside her again.

“You can, I know you can. I can’t come until you do. So, Daddy needs you to come for him, so he can come too. You don’t want Daddy to be left wanting, do you?”

She shook her head vigorously. She didn’t want to deny him anything.

His continual thrusting, combined with her desire to make him happy and to think that she was a good girl, is what it took to push her over the edge. She saw white as she convulsed around him, pleasure whipping through her, involuntary and overwhelming. As predicted, she screamed into his hand as he fucked her through her orgasm. Each thrust brought a new burst of pleasure from deep within her that seemed like it would never end.

Her moans and wails finally began to taper off until she was a silent but panting mess. He waited until she was sure she was finished, and then he pulled out of her, still hard, still needing to come. Rey heard the snap of the condom, and then his grunts as he fisted himself over her ass. 

“Little One, you were magnificent, better than I ever imagined,” he groaned.

She beamed from the joy of doing so well. It didn’t take long before she felt the hot strings of his cum on her skin, his body stammering and stuttering, after which he collapsed on her, completely spent. She liked the feeling of being crushed underneath him as he enveloped her.

After a few moments he gathered himself together, lifting himself up again. She could hear him put himself back together again and clear away the evidence of their activities. Rey was still unable to move, completely wrecked by what he had done to her, and at the same time the realisation that she had just lost her virginity in an entirely spectacular fashion was swirling around in her mind.

She heard a drawer open and close again.

“Let me clean you up. Let me take care of you,” he crooned. She felt the coolness of the wipe on her back as he gently removed his spend. Once completed, he covered the area with soft kisses.  She purred with pleasure. She hadn’t expected this, she thought the experience she had just had with him was enough. But he was being so gentle and tender with her, and it wasn’t for pleasure, but to soothe her, helping her centre herself and come back to reality.

He then began to softly stroke her folds with a fresh wipe. She whimpered because she was sore and tender, both from her orgasm and from the way he had taken her - and from his size.

“You did so well. I’m so pleased with you, Rey. You have made me very happy.”

She jerked at the mention of her name on his lips. He had never called her that before. It was all at once intimate, but reminded her of who she was. Grounding her back into her sense of self.

“Are you ok, Rey? Did I hurt you?” His voice expressed concern for her, and she loved knowing that he cared for her comfort.

“A bit,” she admitted shakily. “But I kind of liked it.”

She was embarrassed to confess that part of the pleasure was wrapped up in the pain. Would he think there was something wrong or bad about her? To her relief, he chuckled at her response.

“You and I are going to have so much fun together. I can tell.”

She was delighted by his response, because it meant that he wanted to do this again - and more. He gently pulled her panties back up over her hips and pulled her skirt back down. 

“Come, let me give you a cuddle,” he said. “For as long as you need.”

He lifted her up from the desk and pulled her into his lap as he sat on his chair. She snuggled into him, feeling safe, secure, and pleased that she had made him so happy.

“You are my best girl, and my favourite student,” he crooned into her ear as he stroked her hair. It felt so comforting to have this big, powerful man care for her like this. She felt small and taken care of.

“Little One?” He spoke softly into her ear as he nuzzled her hair.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“You have been such a good girl tonight. Would you like another present for doing so well?”

She nodded, glowing under his praise.

“Your assignment, consider it submitted. You got an A+.”


	2. Lesson 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have continued between Daddy and Little One - but how will she survive two weeks without him... and under a strict no self pleasuring embargo? Poor Rey, let's hope Daddy takes good care of her when he gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the first chapter again with all my thank yous and acknowledgements.
> 
> I bumped the chapter count up to 3... I have plans for these two.

His lecture was almost over. Rey had sat at the front of the theatre, dressed in the way that she knew pleased him. Demure blouse, pleated skirt and flat shoes, her hair in a high ponytail.  He liked it when she dressed like a prim school girl - all the way down to her snowy white panties.  Except that she wasn’t sure just how snowy white they would be by the end of the class. She hadn’t seen Professor Ren for over a fortnight, not since he had been away at a conference and then a study tour in Europe. She wished she could have accompanied him.   

She knew that she had to sit still. She had to show him that she had been behaving. She liked to please him.

The need to shift her hips, to press her legs together was overwhelming. But he missed nothing. Even the slightest move to create some much needed friction between her legs would be noticed, and then all the ways she had been so good would have been for nothing.

Rey gripped her pen a little tighter. She was desperate for him; in the short time they had been together, she had grown very accustomed to the pleasure he gave her. In his office, in his car, in his bed, and one time while his hands explored her under the tablecloth as they dined out at a fine establishment. That last time, she had had to appear perfectly unaffected as he had worked her, his fingers stroking her g-spot as his thumb stroked her clit. It took every ounce of her self control to remain quiet and still. She wanted the release, and if she didn't do as he said, then he would withdraw the favour. 

She knew this from experience, because she was new, and she still had much to learn. Daddy demanded one hundred percent obedience from his Little One at all times. There was no room for mistakes or non-compliance. She had gone from zero to one hundred in a matter of weeks, and had no intention of hitting the brake pedal.

But, she had to admit, sometimes that became very, very uncomfortable. Like right now.

Rey knew that if she was good, then he would take care of her. He  _ always _ took care of her when she was good. But it had been over two weeks since she had seen him, and she had been under strict instructions that she could not touch or pleasure herself in any way while he was gone.

It had been mildly uncomfortable, up until she had seen him. As long as she caught herself from going too far into a memory of an interlude with him, she was able to comply. But the sight of him in his suit, tie and pocket squares, and the way he took charge of the class, had every single cell aflame and a tension curling within her that could only have but one release. 

He was so domineering, so mean to everyone else, staff and students alike, but to her he was her Daddy, and he paid special, secret attention to her. She felt a whimper rise in her throat, but she pushed it back down. 

“To those of you who submitted your major essay on time, I will be posting your results soon on the intranet.” He gave a particular inflection on the “t” sound, and it sent a shiver down her spine to think about his mouth and tongue, and where it might soon be. “To those of you who submitted late, or not at all, why are you even wasting my time and the oxygen in this lecture room?” 

The tension in the room heightened a little more in response to his vitriol. However, Rey gave a smug little smile; she had submitted her essay early. She quickly wiped her smirk from her face as his eyes flicked in her direction. She didn’t want him to think she was getting too comfortable and that she was taking his favour for granted. 

He shut down the overhead projector, giving a dismissive wave of his hand to indicate the class was over. She didn’t rise with the rest of the students. She needed to talk to him; she needed to know when she could expect her reward.

Usually, she was required to keep walking, and she was not permitted to talk to him after class for fear they would arouse suspicion. She hoped this time he would make an exception; it was the only time she would allow herself to bump up against his rules.

But she had really been so good.

Finn raised an eyebrow, as it dawned on him that she wasn’t coming. She shook her head to confirm it. He shrugged, and collected his things. 

“Guess I’ll see you later then, Peanut?” He asked.

“I won’t be long; save me a seat in the cafeteria,” she smiled to indicate that everything was fine.

As per usual, no students lingered back to consult with him. Soon it was just the two of them, for the first time in over two weeks. She tentatively made her way down to the podium, not sure how she would be received. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Niima.” He said, his face giving nothing away.

“Good afternoon, Professor Ren.” She replied. There were strict rules about what she was to refer to him as in public.

“How are you keeping, Miss Niima?” He asked, not looking at her as he packed away his notes into his leather satchel.

“I’m very, very uncomfortable,” she squeaked. He was only standing a few feet away, and she could feel the energy crackle between them.

“I see..” he drawled. His eyes suddenly locked onto hers. “Did you do as I instructed, in my absence?”

“Yes. I did exactly as you told me to,” she nodded, eager to tell him what a good girl she had been. He took a step towards her; now he was only about two feet away. 

“So you didn’t break, not once?” He asked.

“No,” she shook her head vigorously. “I wanted to, so bad. But you told me not to, so I didn’t,” she said quietly. She was still a little shy about discussing such things, but any hint of evasion would only be met with disapproval.

“Good, good.” His eyes glittered with something else, almost like relief, she thought. She was filled with need, desperate for release. Her panties were soaked, and her pussy pulsed in awareness that he was near, and things seemed to be headed in the direction she wanted them to.

“You say you are uncomfortable?” He asked.

"Yes, Professor Ren, I need it… you… badly. I’ve been good, but I don’t know how much longer I can hold out for,” she said in a small voice. He edged toward her again, now within arms reach of her. She would do anything he asked, anything if it meant she could have her reward.

“May I check?” He inquired. “To see just how badly you need it?”

She nodded, giving him his cue to quickly look around before placing his hand on her thigh to lift up her skirt. She leaned against the podium as a wave of desire pulsed through her. Was he going to pleasure her here? She didn’t care, if that’s what he wanted to do, she would let him.  His hand continued to rest on her thigh as the other reached for the waistband of her panties, slipping down to explore her. His eyes grew wide as he realised how wet and swollen she was. She whimpered as two of his fingers circled her entrance, which turned into a guttural moan as they dipped inside. 

He began to massage her g spot, while the palm of his hand ground against her clit. Her knees buckled underneath her, it would only be a short time until she could finally come. The hand on her thigh moved up to circle her waist to stop her from falling, and the other continued to pleasure her.

She could feel the delicious tension begin to take over as she began to clench around him. His thick fingers felt so good, although not as good as his cock, and if he wanted to give that to her she would gladly take it right there. She could feel how hard he was against her stomach, but it was like he had a will of iron. She toyed with the idea of stroking him, of coaxing him to replace his fingers with his cock, but she knew him. He wouldn’t break, he couldn’t be persuaded or seduced.

She knew this because she had tried and failed three times before she understood that he was always in control. He was always Daddy. His fingers slowly pulled away, causing her to wail in frustration. 

“Please,” she begged. “I need to come so badly.”

He sucked off her juices from his fingers and grinned. 

“Yes, you certainly taste like you need to,” he agreed.

She was wild for it by now. Her resolve to be good was beginning to crumble. He was asking too much of her, she couldn’t do it.

“I can’t wait any longer, please let me come,” she was reduced to begging now, her body filled with an electricity that zinged through her, only it didn’t have anywhere to go.

“Miss Rey, you are so wrong. You see, I think you can wait. Especially when you see the present I’ve bought you.”

“Present?” Her need for release was paused momentarily as she processed what he had said.

“Do you trust me, Little One? Do you trust me to take care of you?” He asked. She nodded; he always took excellent care of her when she behaved.

“Then wait. Come to my apartment tonight at eight pm. I will give you your present, and I will give you everything you need. Or, you can go now, take care of yourself in the bathroom, or even use my office, I don’t mind. But there won’t be a reward for you. But I think you can wait, Rey.”

He paused for a moment and then continued.

“So, Miss Rey. What is it to be? The bathroom, my office - solo, or my apartment - with me?”

He ran his hand up her arm, feeling the tell tale bump of the implant in her arm inserted ten days prior. “Would be a pity, don’t you think, to waste this? I want to feel you come around me, with nothing between us. I’ve been thinking about it now for two weeks.” 

She bit her lip and whimpered again, torn between immediate relief and delayed gratification. He had teased her, almost brought her to completion, and then withdrew - leaving her wanting. Now, he dangled the most tantalizing carrot in front of her, making her choice agonising.

“Plus, I’ve graded your paper already. I want to give you your results tonight too,” he purred. “Or you can wait just like all the other regular students,” he shrugged. He loosened the arm he had threaded around her waist and smoothed her skirt back down.

“Your choice.” he said smoothly.

She  _ really  _ wanted the results from her paper. She didn’t want to be just a regular student. It was enough to tip the balance for her decision.

“I choose tonight, at your apartment,” she said confidently, although her voice broke a little. He believed she could wait, so she would wait.

“I choose tonight…?” he asked, as he cocked a devilish eyebrow.

She got the inference immediately.

“I choose tonight…  _ Daddy _ ,” she whispered.

\---------------------

He had sent her a text with the address for the Fantasy Lingerie shop, advising that he had arranged for a package to be left behind the counter for her. He had also sent her the message that it was, in fact, a present for him rather than her.  Rey wondered what it was that he had selected. She winced a little when she saw the mannequins in the window were wearing only very skimpy bits of lace and mesh. That wasn’t something she would like to wear at all. She hoped that wasn’t what he had chosen.

She shyly walked up to the counter. The sales assistant looked at her kindly; this was a very nice establishment and the staff understood how to take care of a customer completely outside of her comfort zone.

“Can I help you?” The sales assistant smiled.

“There is a package for me to collect, behind the counter,” Rey said tentatively.

“Sure, honey. Under what name?” The sales assistant asked.

“Rey,” she said timidly.

The sales assistant looked under the counter for a moment, and then smiled, shaking her head. “Sorry darling, there is no package for a Rey here.” She said.  Rey was perplexed, she had the right store. Was there a mix up?

“Ah, Rey, Rey Niima?” She inquired again.

“No, sorry, not by that name either. Are you sure there isn’t another name it could be under…?” The sales assistant seemed to be encouraging her along. 

Rey thought for a moment and then asked, “Is there a package…for Little One?”

The sales assistant reached under the counter and pulled out a beautifully wrapped package. The tissue paper was pink and silver, like the store colours, and it was finished off in a long, black satin bow. She rubbed the satin between her fingers, enjoying the smooth sensation. She wasn’t sure if she should open it. He hadn’t given her that instruction. 

She sent him a text:

Little One:  _ Should I open it later, or now? _

Daddy:  _ You are being such a good girl to ask first, I can’t wait to make you scream. You may open it. _

Little One:  _ Thank you Daddy. _

She carefully untied the bow and smoothed back the tissue paper. She smiled when she saw what he had selected. 

Little One:  _ I like it very much. How should I wear it? _

Daddy:  _ Have it on when you come to the door. You may wear a coat to keep the chill out. White cotton panties. The ones you were wearing today. Don’t change them. _

Little one:  _ Yes Daddy _

_______________

A few hours later she found herself in the elevator, dressed as he had instructed. The tension had returned with full force - the anticipation was killing her. She knew he would take care of her, but she didn’t yet know how or what else she would need to do first.  That was one of the things Rey liked best. She wasn’t required to take the lead, or to make decisions. She only needed to consent when she wanted and fully submit to him when she did.

He was so big and strong, but soft with her all the same. Just her. Because she was special, and his favourite. They had already discussed exclusivity; he made it clear to her that only absolute fidelity was acceptable. For both of them.  She had readily agreed, of course. No one made her feel the way he did. No one took care of her with special rubs and special kisses like him. He was her only Daddy. She didn’t need anyone else as long as she had him.

So, at this moment she was standing in the lift of his apartment building. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a bow, and she was wearing a trench coat that covered her school dress. It would definitely not be approved by any school board she knew of.  The red plaid skirt, for one was far too short. It only reached just over her backside, and the moment she moved it exposed her panties and pert ass. There was no way that she could have worn it in public without the coat.

Then there was the matter of the blouse. It was tight, with short sleeves, ending in a knot just above her navel. Also completely inappropriate for public viewing, she thought. The black tie completed the look. 

The outfit had also come with a pair of white, knee high cotton socks which she had paired with a set of patent Mary Janes. She wanted to keep wearing them while he fucked her. She would ask for that and see if he would let her. 

She hoped that she was enough of a present for him.

She desperately needed to be unwrapped. At his behest. Hard. All night long.

She knocked on the door three times, just as he had instructed. The door quickly opened, and his strong arm pulled her into his apartment. It was dizzying how fast he was, and she was willingly overpowered as he pressed her up against the door, making fast work of the buttons and tie of her trench coat. It fell to the floor in a haphazard puddle, but he was not interested in where it landed. His attention was singularly on her. 

He grabbed her delicate wrists in one hand, forcing them above her head, using his other hand to run up and down her body as he looked at her. She arched her back, wanting more. 

“You look so fucking sexy, this is the best present I ever bought myself,” he growled at her, his eyes lifting to lock on hers as she writhed under his touch. “First, I need to make something clear.”

She nodded, whimpering as his hands roamed her body. She wondered if he was going to fuck her up against the wall next to the front door. It wouldn’t be the first time. His free hand stopped roughly caressessing her body, and he moved it to cup her chin, tilting it towards him. His eyes were dark as he looked at her, like he wanted to devour her whole.

“This beautiful body is all mine,” he said.

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispered.

“Louder,” he instructed.

“Yes, Daddy,” she said with greater confidence.

He brushed his thumb against her swollen lips.

“This mouth is mine,” he stated.

“Yes, Daddy,” she replied.

His hand reached down to cover her breast and roughly squeezed her nipple.

“These tits are mine,” he said.

“Yes, Daddy,” she said, her breath hitching as his hand sent a pulse deep within her core.

“Most of all, this cunt is mine,” he said, cupping between her legs and curving his hand upwards.

She groaned as his hand started to rub her, she needed this badly.

“Yes, Daddy,” she stuttered.

“Say it,” he growled.

“My….  _ cunt _ is all yours,” she replied.

“Excellent,” he grinned, the dangerous glitter in his eyes sending another pulse through her. To her surprise, he released her hands and dropped to the floor on his knees. He buried his face into the crotch of her panties, taking in a deep breath. 

“I can smell how much you want this,” he moaned against her pussy. 

“I do Daddy, very much,” she panted.

He rose up and pressed her against the wall with a soft kiss, his mouth insistent as he cupped her face, his tongue licking the seam of her mouth before probing inside. Her legs buckled underneath her as she was overwhelmed by him, and he easily broke the kiss to pick her up and carry her to the sofa. 

“I had a lovely time in Europe, picking up the culture and some of the local languages on my study tour, plus from some of the delegates as well,” he said, spinning around to sit, pulling her onto his lap. “I would like to try some of them with you, to see which one you like the best. Could we do that?” He purred.

She rested her back to his chest and let her legs dangle over his. She looked down at the gap between where her skirt ended and her knee high socks began. She liked it.

She nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“May I hold your beautiful throat?” He asked.

She nodded again. “Please, Daddy.”

His hands threaded around her throat, not to squeeze or cut off her airway - she had been clear that breath play had not been for her - but to pin her in place while she submitted to his hand, his cock, or his mouth. This time, she was to submit to his hand. She snuggled into his lap a little more and gave a small moan of anticipation. She loved being held and rubbed by her Daddy.

She also liked the feeling of being pinned in place. His hands were large and powerful, and if he wanted he could tighten his grip; she would be entirely at his mercy. But she trusted that he would never do that, ever. He protected her, and took care of her.

He placed his hand firmly around her throat, lightly caressing her neck with his thumb. A thrill coursed through her in anticipation of what pleasure he was going to give her.  She wrapped one arm up around his neck to be closer to him. Also, because she knew she would most likely explode once her pent up sexual frustration was finally released.

“Is this pressure ok?” He placed his mouth close to her ear and a fresh wave of arousal hit her. She tapped her fingers twice against his forearm to indicate “Yes”. One tap was always “No”. The pressure from his hand sometimes made it difficult to speak.

Ordinarily, when her speech was unimpeded, the safe word was still “tenure.”

His other hand slid around her stomach to dip under the waistband of her panties. He grunted as he stroked her folds. 

“Poor Little One, you have been very tense, haven’t you?”

She nodded sadly, although her movement was restricted by his hand. She moved her hand to his forearm to tap yes.

“You have been such a good girl to wait for me, and I can feel how wet you are. It makes me so happy. Let Daddy take care of you. Do you want that?”

She tapped twice again. Hard.

“Let me tell you what I have learned. First, of course, there is  _ piccolina _ , from the lovely Italian language. It rolls off the tongue, don’t you think?” He pressed the hand inside her panties a little harder, causing her to moan. 

“I am also rather partial to  _ mi pequeñita _ ; the Spanish are so passionate.” He allowed each term of endearment to linger on his tongue. She loved each one. Especially with his hand inside her panties.

His fingers found her entrance, and began to circle it to coat his fingers in her arousal. She squirmed, and he released the grip around her throat just slightly so she could move just a little more. Rey threw back her head and began to cant her hips as he finally pressed two of his fingers inside her. It wasn’t going to take her long before she came. The stretch after she had been wanting for so long was so exquisite that her entire body shuddered with relief.

Intense pressure began to build within her lower belly. She couldn’t help but writhe against his fingers as he crooked them towards her spine, and her breathing became ragged and hitched as his fingers began to thrust inside her. His pelvis thrust against her ass, almost sending her toppling from his lap before he quickly righted himself again.

She felt him shake his head to regain his bearings. “Mmmmm, so, where was I? Yes. What I learned on my study tour.” He ran through the list in his head. “In Russian, little one is pronounced  _ malenkaya moya _ . Do you like that one?”

She felt herself begin to clench as he continued to pump his fingers. Euphoria washed through her, and she began to rock against him harder. She could feel how wet she was along the inside of her thighs as it soaked through her panties. It was incredibly intense as he growled his words into her ear. 

“Oh, that feels good now, doesn’t it,” he whispered.

She tapped twice for yes.

It was then that she became aware of just how hard he was pressed up against her, and she ground against it, causing him to stutter. She felt a degree of triumph as she realised that perhaps while he was in control, he still wanted her badly. It reminded her that she was as special to him as he was to her.

“Look at what you do to me,” he hissed. “You made me so goddamn hard. I want to fuck you all the time. In class, when we are out, in my car, everywhere.” She felt his cock twitch in response again, and he pressed inside her harder as if imagining it was replacing his fingers. She gasped in response; it felt so good, she loved it when Daddy broke a little for her.

It was only a momentary break in his train of thought, as in true Daddy form he brought his attention back to the lesson at hand.

He continued. “It was interesting, because there was also a contingent from Japan. So let’s try…  _ Ore no chibi-chan _ .” His thrusting was increasing in pace, and she began to jolt in his lap as her approach to completion accelerated. Her leg began to twitch - always a sign she was very close.

“I’m so proud of you,  _ minha pequena _ . That’s Portuguese.”

She had stopped hearing his words by now, as her pleasure started to move in peaks and troughs. One moment she would be rising to the crest of a wave, the next the feeling would fall away before it broke. The pressure was building in her so tightly, she just needed to let go.

“Please Daddy, I need it. Make me come… _ please _ .” Rey pleaded, rasping the words out under the hand against her throat.

“I have just one more for you. Daddy loves making  _ ma petite _ scream. Come, now, I want to feel you soak my fingers,” he growled in her ear. His hand on her throat loosened to enable her to be as loud as he wanted her to be.

That was just what he needed to have her finally ruined as she writhed in his lap, her panties and his thighs soaked in her arousal as she came. Her body was rigid as her climax tore through her, as she screamed, just like her Daddy told her to.  He whispered how proud he was of her as she came, how well she did. She held on to him for dear life as his fingers stroked out every last drop of pleasure from her, and then held her as the last spasm rang through her body.

She slumped against him, feeling how he was still hard against her. He nuzzled her ear as she lay there, utterly spent. Two weeks of built up frustration had now been released, and her Daddy had taken good care of her. His hand around her throat trailed down to rest gently on her chest. He held her, and the fingers on his other hand slid out from inside her, coming to rest gently on her pussy.

She lay still for a few minutes, and he held her. He understood that she had waited a long time, and the relief was immense. She needed time to come back to him. She basked in his tenderness.

After a little while she dared to ask a very important question.

“Did I do well?” She asked a little timidly. She was still getting used to asking for things directly, but her confidence was growing.

“ _ Ma petite _ , you did so good. I can’t wait to tie you to my bed and fuck you,” he said firmly as he kissed the shell of her ear. She shivered in anticipation. She had missed being dominated by him; she needed to feel little again.

“Plus, I want to give you the feedback on your essay,” he purred.

She clenched around nothing, but she knew it wouldn’t be nothing for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos and comments!


	3. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful things come to good girls who do as they are told.

Professor Ren opened the door to his bedroom, and Rey eagerly, but somewhat shakily, went and stood next to the bed. He remained in the doorway, looking hungrily at her.

“First, I’m going to chain you to the bed, and show you your presents. Then you are going to suck my cock until hard while I play with you and give you your feedback. Then, after you beg enough, I am going to fuck your brains out until you forget anything but me. Does that sound good, _Ma Petite_?”

She glowed at the new term of endearment, at the same time becoming intoxicated on what he wanted to do to her. “Yes Daddy. Very much.”

He rolled his lips. “Take off your clothes,” he instructed. 

She looked down at her naughty school girl uniform and thigh high white stockings. Obediently, she loosened her tie, pulling it over her head. Allowing it to drop to the floor, she worked up the courage to make a special request.

“Daddy,” she said tentatively, “Would you grant me one small wish?”

He raised an eyebrow. “You want more?”

“I love my outfit so much. Will you allow me to wear the stockings?”

She bit her lip, waiting for his answer. She saw a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth.

“Very well,” he said coolly.

She beamed as she shed the rest of her clothes. Soon she stood bare before him, save for the stockings that ended halfway up her thighs, with her hands clasped in front of her. She looked down at the black silk sheets and shivered in anticipation. She was still in a slight stupor after the orgasm she’d had under his fingers, but she now felt a new excitement build within her. He was going to give her presents, fuck her brains out and give her feedback on her essay in the way she liked best.

He smiled at her in the doorway as he noted her compliance. His expression was gentle, bathed in the soft lighting of the room. “I missed you so much, _Ma Petite_ ,” he said quietly.

“I missed you too, Daddy,” she smiled in return.

He walked to the closets that lined one side of the wall, to where he stored his secret playtime toys. She was beginning to quiver in earnest now, but she needed to be patient. She had to be good - only for a little while longer.

Opening the door, he calmly selected the black leather cuffs that would restrain her on his bed. Daddy spared no expense when it came to playtime. The links on the brass chain clinked together as he drew it from its hook. She rolled her lips and resisted the urge to fidget or bounce from the delicious anticipation. She couldn’t break.

He stalked towards her with a wolfish grin, and she obediently raised her hands so he could restrain her. His touch was whisper soft as his large fingers worked the buckles on the cuffs. He gave them a quick wiggle to check that the fit was just right, snug but not too tight. When he’d purchased them some weeks ago, he had been very particular; insisting that she try on countless pairs before he found the perfect ones. The lining was made of the softest fleece and felt luxurious against her skin. She loved wearing them. She loved the feeling of being completely under his control, rendered helpless but knowing he would never cross the boundaries she had set. 

She knew from her readings that things didn’t always go well for submissives. Sometimes the dom was not really a dom at all - rather it was someone who got off on real power and control. To take without regard or care rather than enact a shared fantasy. A submissive could be hurt - emotionally as well as physically, and those scars could run deep.

But that was not her Daddy.

He gazed at her, stroking the hair from her forehead, then resting his hand on her cheek. As she nuzzled it, the scent of his cologne drifted towards her, heavy, sultry and strong. She could never get enough of the way he smelt, whether freshly showered, after a session or a stolen moment in between classes.

“Undress me,” he ordered, his voice thick with emotion.

She started the ritual. First his shirt, then his belt and pants. She fell to her knees to unlace his shoes and remove his socks. Every garment was folded neatly before moving on to the next one. It was not something to be rushed.

“I love you, _Ma Petite_ ,” he said quietly.

Her breath caught in her throat. He loved her? His expression was a mixture of adoration and lust, and she felt shy in that moment - almost overwhelmed. 

Her eyes pricked with tears. “I love you too, Daddy,” she replied, looking up at him. It was her first experience with love; she’d thought she should keep her feelings hidden. That perhaps, while he cared for her, that she was merely a toy, or a passing fancy. But it turned out that her feelings were returned after all.

She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his black silky briefs. As she pulled them down, his cock sprang free, bobbing at her eye level. He was already thick and heavy; she had the urge to wrap her lips around him. To taste the precum that glistened at the tip of his velvet hardness.

He saw her hungry look. “Patience, kitten. There will be time for that soon enough.” He took a step back, his own face lustful again. “Lie down,” he instructed firmly and she felt drunk with desire again. He was giving her everything her heart longed for, and even the things she didn’t know she wanted.

She stood, wobbling a little as she rose. It was almost as if she was in a trance, yet still acutely aware of every sensation. The silk sheets were cool against her warm skin as she settled on the bed. He slowly ran the chain between the bed posts, as if stretching out the moment to tease her. She closed her eyes as she savoured the sound of links running through the custom made hooks. 

“Raise your hands.”

Opening her eyes, she presented her cuffed wrists as he straddled her, warm in contrast to the bed. He connected each cuff to the chain so her arms were stretched out above her head, his hair flopping down into his face as he intently inspected his work. He tugged to ensure it was secure, then looked down at her. She felt his cock brush just under her breasts and she desperately wanted to wrap her legs around his hips and drive him into her.

He rolled his mouth, reaching down to trace a finger down her face, then her chest, pausing to pinch each nipple. It sent a bolt of pleasure right to her core and she let out a whimper. She writhed, silently urging him to travel further down to where she was a throbbing, soaking mess. He smirked and then reached across to take something from the nightstand. 

As he settled back down, heavy across her abdomen, she stared at the well-loved brown leather journal he was holding. She whined softly; she wanted his praise so badly. From the moment she had submitted her assignment, she had counted down the days until she could get her grade. She fervently hoped that she had done well, that she had met his high expectations as his favourite student.

He reached behind to slide a hand under the tops of her stockings, almost covering her thighs. He slowly stroked his thumb along her sensitive skin as he thumbed through the pages. She stared at his cock as if hypnotized. The tension inside her was becoming so strong she thought she might burst before he took care of her. Her hips began to undulate, as if trying to lure his hand further north, but she was pinned beneath him. All she could do was squirm.

Once he had found what he was looking for, he placed it next to her with a grin, the book facing upside down to keep it open at the right spot. She so wanted to take a peek; the anticipation was agony. To her surprise he reached to the nightstand again, this time removing two small and expensive looking black boxes wrapped in silver bows. He placed one on each of her breasts, his other hand still tucked into her stocking, continuing to stroke her. She saw how her own chest quivered with excitement, threatening to send them tumbling. How could he tease her like this? She again silently willed him to move his hand just a little bit higher. She felt so tense as she clenched around nothing, so helplessly empty.

“I made a little detour in Amsterdam. So many sights to take in, so many delightful things to buy. There were two gifts I thought would be just right for you, but I couldn’t choose which I thought you would like better.” He grinned. “So I bought both.”

He selected the larger of the two, holding it to her face so she could pull at the bow with her mouth. Once she was done, he flipped open the box then turned it around to face her. She gasped, the ribbon falling from her mouth. It was beautiful, the way the diamond pendant caught the soft lighting. She had never been given anything so stunning. She looked up at him, unsure if she deserved such a gift. It looked incredibly expensive. He seemed to understand her hesitation, lifting the necklace to inspect it more closely. 

“It’s a beautiful necklace for my beautiful girl.” 

She dutifully lifted her head as he threaded it around her neck. After positioning it so it rested in the valley between her breasts, he then let his hand trail until his thumb brushed over her nipple. 

“Thank you Daddy, I love it. I will wear it always,” she said softly, her voice catching with each stroke. Her entire body was twitching, and she felt his hardening cock brush against her. A small moan escaped her lips.

He then picked up the smaller box, again encouraging her to unwrap it with her mouth. He opened the packaging, pulling out what looked like a black silicone ring with a rectangular head. She tilted her head to one side and looked at it quizzically.

“This, ma petite, is a cock ring,” he said, pressing it on the side. It sprang to life, vibrating in his hand. He rubbed it against each nipple, and she groaned as his hand moved up to cup her pussy. He hissed as he realised how wet she was, how full and needy for him he had made her. She began to pull against the restraints, pushing her wrists down so she could touch him. But, she was fully restrained, and unable to reach. 

She saw his cock twitch as he circled her entrance, his fingers becoming coated in her juices. All he needed to do was press inside her and she would finally have the relief she longed for. 

“Please Daddy,” she whispered.

“All in good time,” was the frustrating reply, his voice low and firm. She would need to do better to convince him.

He squeezed the cock ring again and it became silent. She cried out as he removed his hand, picking up his cock which was half erect. He slid the ring down his shaft so it nestled just above the tuft of his pubic hair. It was stark against his ever reddening dick. She squirmed again.

“Daddy, I need it, please.” She could hear the wail take hold in her voice, but he didn’t respond. He shuffled up her body until he straddled her upper chest. Placing the tip of his cock against her lips she rolled them together, tasting his precum. She willed him to fuck her with his fingers, her legs moving up along the bed in frustration. She pulled on the chain again with her wrists to demonstrate her growing impatience, but once again elicited no reaction.

“Daddy!” she cried out, demanding to take care of her. His dick tumbled from her lips and she saw a flash of disapproval spread across his face.

“You don’t want your grade?” he asked coolly. 

She stilled immediately, panic gripping her as she saw he was displeased. 

She shook her head furiously. “I’m sorry Daddy. Please, please,” she begged.

“Don’t disappoint me, ma petite. I have wanted to give you this for so long.”

“I won’t disappoint you Daddy. I’ll be good, I swear.” She continued to shake her head empathically. She felt the necklace wiggle across her chest and he firmly placed it back between her breasts.

“Good. See that you don’t.”

He placed his dick into her mouth again, and she willingly parted her lips. He slid the tip of his cock inside and she closed her mouth to wrap around him. He jerked and gave a little grunt.

He picked up the journal in his clean hand, and returned his original hand to cup her cunt. “Be a good little cock sucker. Just like I taught you.”

She was still new to the art of cock sucking and she was very eager to master it. He was being very patient with her, because her mouth was small and his dick was large. She opened her mouth wider and he slid in a little more. Looking up at him, she could feel him swell around her lips as his mood changed. He groaned again as she flicked her tongue around the sensitive part under the head.

He cleared his throat.

“Firstly, your writing is immaculate. It is so rare to grade a paper that has pin sharp punctuation, impeccable sentence structure and beautiful prose. It is a joy to read.”

She moaned as he began to softly thrust into her mouth. She had done well; he thought her writing was perfect. She had been meticulous in striking out each error and typo. His hand was still at her throbbing pussy and he started to grind against it.

She squealed around his dick with pleasure - she felt like she might come from that alone. The immense relief as he sunk two fingers inside her had flutter her eyes shut in ecstasy.  She easily stretched around him, and it took her breath away. 

“Your ability to interweave complex themes into a clean and concise argument leaves me rock hard. Do you realise that I often have my cock in my hand when I am grading your work?”

She gurgled against his dick as the image conjured in her mind. At the same time, she realised he was hard, but he wasn’t making the sounds she needed to hear. She had to do better. She ran her tongue along his cock and took him deeper into her mouth. _There_ it was, his low guttural, filthy moan, and he roughly began to fuck her with his fingers. She bellowed as pleasure rocked through her, and the chains rattled as she stiffened.

He swelled again, and her eyes grew wide as she realised how he filled her mouth much more than usual. She squirmed as she worked out how to take him. He tore his eyes from his journal, his eyes clouded in concern. The thrusting into her mouth and pussy stopped, and he removed his cock from her mouth. It lay heavy on her chest

“Fuck…” he panted. “I should have warned you, Little one. Your present will make me bigger and harder - are you alright? We can stop if it’s too much. Just say the word.”

It was anxious excitement that possessed her. Over their time together she had been able to take his size much more easily. She was more experienced now, although she still had much to learn. She’d seen the other toys in his closet. The crop, the bar and the ropes. These were things she was yet to explore but was very curious about. 

Could she handle his cock, full and constricted by the ring? She paused, searching her emotions and the sensations in her body. She thought about him fucking her like that, powerless beneath him as he took what he wanted. 

She looked at his dick, purple and veined with need. Hunger welled within her. “I want to try.”

He smiled down at her. “Good girl.”

She felt warm, safe, and loved. He slid his fingers inside her again, pumping roughly in the way she liked best. Her feet scrambled along the sheets as her pleasure rose within her.

“You are throbbing and pulsing around my fingers, my hungry little kitten,” he growled. “I can feel you.”

She nodded, beginning to bob her head along his length, running her tongue along the underside. He moaned again in the way that meant she was being a very good girl. Eager to please, she took him in further, but she was out of practice and quickly gagged. 

“Take it slowly; take your time,” he soothed, although the hitching in his voice told her that he was enjoying her attention. She did as instructed, taking him deeper and he swore under his breath. She felt so full of praise and happiness, along with the fullness in her mouth and pussy.

She hummed as he picked up his journal again, his fingers working her to another climax. She could tell she was close, as wave after wave of pleasure began to hit deep in her belly.

“I was particularly impressed with the way you contrasted ethical egoism with psychological egoism, and how each would apply with the proposed dilemma. It was brilliant.” His cock twitched in her mouth as if to punctuate the sentiment. “You are brilliant.” He growled. “Beauty and brains are a rare find - all wrapped up in such a pleasing temperament.” 

Her hips bucked against his hand completely of their own accord. She hollowed out her cheeks to suck him harder and he hit the bed frame with a jolt. She began to moan around his cock in earnest, writhing under his hand as he fucked her. Her legs were as splayed as far they could go, and his pace was relentless. The familiar wall of pressure was building deep in her belly; it wouldn't be long. She clenched around him and thrust against his hand.

“But the part that I was most impressed with was your conclusion. You made the right choice. You always make the right choice.”

She ground against his hand, her mind and body an explosion of joy. His approval washed over her. He thought she was smart, he liked her mind. Her body tensed in anticipation of what was coming.

“Now remember,” he said calmly. “You must ask if you can come. I let it slide in the lounge room, but that was just the once.”

She chided herself for forgetting such an important request. Daddy always had to grant permission to climax.

“Please, Daddy, can I come?” she grunted desperately, muffled by his engorged cock. She was so close that if he didn’t grant her permission, she didn’t think there was any way she could stop. His fingers stopped thrusting, remaining shoved inside her as he stroked her G-spot. Her legs began to jerk and shake uncontrollably.

He looked down at her, his face filled with dark adoration. “I love seeing your mouth stuffed full like that,” he growled. ‘You are my perfect princess, and I gave you another A+. Now come for me, like a good girl.”

With the pressure from his hand and the knowledge that he had given her top marks, she tipped over the edge. His fingers continued to stroke her in just the right way, drawing out every drop of pleasure she had. She clenched and wailed as she tried to arch her back, but he still had her pinned beneath him. The chains above her head rattled uncontrollably, as wave after wave hit her. The cuffs held her in place, not letting her body move in the way it wanted to.

“That’s it, my hungry kitten. Come on my fingers, and after you’re done I’m going to fuck you so hard you will see stars. I’m so fucking hard right now I feel like I could burst. I want to feel your warm, wet heat as I claim you. Daddy wants you to scream. Scream for me, baby.”

His words sent her higher again, and a fresh climax hit her. His dick fell from her lips as she screamed. She bellowed as she crested, until she finally collapsed, spent and completely ruined. Her breathing rasped in her chest as she lay stunned. He quickly moved from her chest, shifting down between her legs. His cock left a glistening trail in its wake. 

Her lover sat between her thighs, hard against her leg. He gently ran his hands up and down the outside of her calves, watching as little aftershocks trembled through her. She felt intoxicated, flooded by happiness and the feeling of being loved and cherished. 

He stuck his fingers in her mouth, and she obediently - albeit lazily - licked them clean.

“Are you ready?” he asked throatily. The underlying desperation in his voice was clear.

She nodded, her head floppy against the pillow. Her hands were drooping in their cuffs but she still had the energy to undulate against him. She was spent, but she knew how much he needed her. To take his own pleasure after he had given her so much. 

“I love it when you are like this. Tied up, as limp as a rag doll. It brings me so much pleasure to make you come around my cock again.” 

She couldn’t see how she could; every last drop of arousal had been wrung from her. But then, she had been proven wrong before. 

He felt the implant in her upper arm. “My sweet, you have not had the experience of skin to skin contact. It is like the world goes from black and white to colour. You will love it.”

Desire started to spark within her again. She had accepted that condoms were necessary until they both could be tested and the implant had taken effect. But she resented them all the same. She wanted to know what it was like to have nothing between her and her Daddy. He leaned forward, lining up against her entrance. She hoped she could please him.

“Spread your legs wider.”

Rey shivered as he slowly entered her. He was much bigger than usual, and even though he had prepared her well - her come still trickled down her inner thighs - it was as if he was splitting her open. It cut through her post orgasmic stupor, making her aware of every pinch and sting. She squirmed to no avail, desperately trying to find a way to take him better. As he bottomed out, she screwed her eyes shut.

He immediately stopped.

“Does it hurt, Little One?”

She nodded. She thought it was more than she could handle, but she wanted to give herself to him. While it stung, she felt closer to him, more connected as his bare cock pulsed within her. She wanted to hold on to that feeling. Pleasure interlaced with pain made her feel more alive. She also very much wanted to make that sacrifice so he could take what he desired.

“Please, Daddy. Keep going.”

He kissed her forehead. “Thank you,” he muttered hotly against her skin. “Perhaps I should turn on your present? To help?”

“Please.”

He reached in between them and pressed the ring. She startled as vibrations flooded on her clit, at first it was like a tickle, then she felt a warm glow spread through her belly and thighs. 

“It’s time, Little One,” he crooned. “You have been so good at taking my cock. I know it’s very big right now and you are very little, but I desperately need to fuck you.”

Yes, that is what she wanted. To show how well she could take him, how good she could be. He turned up the vibrations again and she began to writhe. He was like steel inside her and as she clenched in pleasure it sent a lightning charge through her. She knew what was coming next. He was going to completely ravish her.

Sensing her relax around him, she was crushed as he plowed into her cunt. He held himself above her, his chest pressed against her face. Like an animal, he took what he wanted. With each thrust the vibrations hit her clit, making her moan in delight. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her head towards him. He demanded that she look at him as he fucked her, his face red from passion. She never felt as desired as she did in those moments.

“I knew you could do it, kitten,” he grunted. 

The chains rattled with each thrust and without her arms to brace her, all she could do was take it. She was flung back each time he entered her, and while it still hurt, how good it felt was eclipsing it rapidly. She wrapped her legs around his hips, which helped to anchor her as well as drive him in deeper. Each time he pounded into her, the vibrations hit directly on her clit at just the right spot. It was a delicious high tingle that whirled with the sensation of his bare cock inside her. 

Rey writhed and instinctively arched her back. She could feel her face contorting from the pleasure she was feeling as he drove into her.  Suddenly, she whimpered as she felt him pull back and out of her. She felt a pout spread across her face, and she noticed how his face looked absolutely wrecked.

“Turn over,” he instructed.  

Rey gaped at him for a moment, trying to figure out how she could do it, considering her wrists were suspended above her head.  She wriggled, trying to gain her bearings as he placed an encouraging hand on her side. 

“Let me help you, kitten,” he said soothingly as he stroked her skin. Before she knew it, his large hands had wrapped around her waist, assisting her in turning over.  As soon as she was positioned on her knees and bent over, he hummed in approval.  

“Mmmm, I’m looking at your little butthole,” he said, his voice smooth as honey. She felt him run a hand lightly over her backside. “I missed looking at it very much and one day I’ll take you there”, he crooned. Rey was all once shocked and titillated. She had never considered that she would enjoy such things, but had to admit she was curious. 

“You’ll be such a good girl for me”. He then ran his fingers down around her pussy, causing her to clench around nothing. She needed him inside of her again. Rey whimpered in anticipation. Her arms were twisted, held up only by the chains, and her hips were firmly in his grasp. It wasn’t a comfortable position, but for him she would do it.  

She could feel him line himself up, the thick head of his cock nudging at her entrance.  

They both groaned in unison as he thrust back into her in one smooth stroke. He set a pace that was not gentle, and she felt her entire body shake with every thrust he made. The sound of their moans intertwined with the jingling of the tangled chains above her, and she felt herself becoming lost in the sensations. His hands remained firm on her hips, and every so often he would reposition her as he saw fit. She felt like a rag doll, at his mercy and powerless beneath him. She quickly felt herself begin to climb higher and higher, enhanced by the vibrations of the ring.

A familiar sensation soon hit her. Daddy was right, she was going to come around his cock.  

“Can I come, Daddy?”

“No,” he grunted.

She moaned in frustration; the ring was still vibrating against her clit, and he was so big and hard inside her. She clenched her pelvic floor to slow down her impending orgasm, whimpering as she bit down on her lip. She groaned from the effort.

“That’s my girl,” he growled.

Her head swam from his praise, but she was determined to remain focused. She wanted to show him how good she could be. How devoted she was to making him happy. His hips continued to snap against hers, and he was so deep inside her she could feel him pushing up against her cervix - which was at once painful but also sent bolts of pleasure radiating out from her.

She could feel her orgasm approaching again. She clamped down to try and stave it off, but she could feel herself losing the battle. It felt too good.

“Please, can I come, Daddy?”

“No.”

Her mind was whirling.  She was desperate not to come to please him, but she knew she didn't have long. He continued to fuck her at a punishing pace.

“I need to come, please,” she pleaded. “I’ve been good; I’ve held on as long as I can. Please let me come.” She screwed up her face. “I love you so much Daddy. Your cock is so big and hard and I can’t take it anymore. Please let me come on your cock.”

The more high pitched her voice became, the more he grunted and the harder he fucked her. 

“I fucking love it when you beg. You have been such a good girl for me. You may come,” he growled. 

Relief washed over her as he spoke the words she longed to hear.

Rey felt her face relax as she began to finally let go. She gasped sharply as she felt her orgasm begin to overtake her. Her wrists jerked involuntarily against the restraints as she let out a loud, high-pitched moan. He continued to pound into her as she ground against the cock ring, crying out as she clenched around him. Finally, she felt his hips stutter as he groaned.  She felt a new, unfamiliar warmth inside of her as he spilled into her body. He gripped her hips so firmly that she was sure he would leave bruises, but it felt so good. She loved giving him everything he wanted. His orgasm seemed to last forever, the cock ring having intensified his own experience. 

Eventually, his thrusts grew slower and more gentle as they finally came down from their shared high. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his body on top of hers as he caught his breath. Rey spent a moment trying to catch her own, her mind completely blown from the experience she’d just had.  

He groaned as he rolled off her. “Let me take care of you,” he huffed. 

He gently removed the restraints from her wrists, guiding each hand to the bed as he did. He wrapped a blanket around her and snuggled into her back. He was so warm and comforting. She felt safe and protected in his embrace.

“I will get you some tea and something to eat,” he muttered softly into her hair. “Grilled cheese?”

She nodded; it was her favourite. She could feel the plummet begin after such an intense experience. She was depleted, exhausted and vulnerable, all she wanted to do was cling to him and be cared for.

“Then I will give you a bath and wash and dry your hair, ma petite. You look like you have been completely fucked.”

He was always so gentle as he washed her.

“You did so well, ma petite. I meant it when I said I loved you. You have made me very happy, in a way no one else can.”

She nestled into him further, utterly content. He always acknowledged and valued what she had given him -  her complete submission within the parameters she had chosen. In turn, he took care of her and her needs. Made sure she was safe and secure above all else. That she would get what she wanted from the experience too. He had her complete trust.

He was her ideal dom - strong and confident, in control of his emotions but not cut off from them. He would teach her things but always patiently, and ready to correct if she strayed from the path. He opened up a world of culture and refinement that she didn’t know existed. Along with a decidedly more carnal one.

She loved him with all her heart, and now knew he felt the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and kudos!!  
> If you enjoyed this story then you might like some of my other works. They are all filthy but this story is the dirtiest.
> 
> Soft and porny  
> [Son of a Preacher Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937509). Rated E, 18/18 Complete In 1969, Pastor Han Solo and his son Ben arrive in a small town in the deep south. Rey is immediately drawn to Ben, but she soon senses that all is not what it seems when it comes to Ben and his father. What is the secret they are keeping, and will it tear Rey's world apart?
> 
> [Business Class](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531223). Rated E, 1/1 Complete. Ben Solo is cocooned in the safety of the Business Lounge at Heathrow Airport, waiting to fly back home to attend a funeral. When he meets a fellow passenger, Rey, their connection turns out to be far more than he anticipated.
> 
> Funny and porny  
> [Tousled Tresses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704443/chapters/44361079). Rated E, 3/3, Complete. Rey has just started a new rewards program at the hair salon she and Rose run together. It’s called the “Special Customers Club.” Current Membership - 1 HAIR KINK
> 
> [Rey’s Spit Roast to the Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418585). Rated E, 1/1, Complete Rey has been salivating after Ben Solo, while doing the catering for his new movie. Today is a special day - his first full frontal nude scene, so Rey prepares a special meal in honour of the great man. 
> 
> [The Cable Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025113/chapters/45183406). Rated E, 5/5, Complete Ben is a cable technician... and Rey has a lot of trouble with her cable. A LOT OF TROUBLE!
> 
> Adventurous and porny  
> [I’ll make a man out of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219527/chapters/55590166). Rated E, 7/7, Based off the Disney Mulan movie. After killing the son of a Unkar Plutt in self defence, Rey is forced to masquerade as a man in the Imperial Army to escape his revenge. Under the direction of Captain Ben Solo, it is not just her skills as a fighter that grow but her feelings too. Then it gets confusing for everyone, especially the Captain.
> 
> Porny but at work this time  
> [Window to My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813127/chapters/44640265). Rated E, 9/9, Complete. Life is treating Rey really well. New job, new office, and a hunky stud muffin occupying the office across from hers. Pity it turns out he is her mortal corporate enemy, and she promised never to fraternize with the competition.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, writing this kink is thirsty work.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
